


Mimosa

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin shifted, making Aiichirou have to readjust himself on the redhead’s lap. “Hey, look at me. What’s the matter?” he asked again.</p><p>“Do you dislike me?” Aiichirou asked with a voice which crumbled like ashen charcoal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimosa

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission piece for [cosmako](http://www.cosmako.tumblr.com), who wanted established RinAi that can’t get past the making out stage. Aiichirou wants it, but Rin doesn’t seem to, which worries Aiichirou a lot.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/103522691743/mimosa-rin-aiichirou-nsfw).
> 
> (For more information on commissioning me, please see [here](http://www.algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions)!)

Aiichirou broke the surface of the water and gasped deeply. Small rivulets slipped past his nose and mouth as he came up.

“Oh, your breaststroke got better!” a voice called out.

He looked up to see Nagisa sitting by the poolside. The blond grinned at him.

Aiichirou smiled back hesitantly, still not sure how to deal with the rambunctious boy. “Um, thank you, Hazuki-san.” He pushed himself out of the pool and pulled off his cap and goggles.

“It’s just ‘Nagisa’! Even Rei-chan didn’t call me ‘Hazuki-san’ at first.” He scooted back to give Aiichirou more space. “Anyway, you should try gliding more with your arms before entering your kick. Otherwise, you’ll lose your momentum. I used to kick without gliding when I was younger, and Rin-chan kept calling me a ‘grasshopper’!” Nagisa said as he mimed swimming the breaststroke.

“I see….” Aiichirou nodded seriously. “Thank you for the tip, Nagisa-san.”

The golden-haired boy laughed. “You’re really worse than Rei-chan!”

He spoke up hesitantly. “Speaking of Rin-senpai and Ryuugazaki-san, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

“First of all, you can just call him ‘Rei,’ and second of all, sure! What’s up?”

Aiichirou glanced over the pool to check if Rin and Rei were out of earshot. He crouched and sat by Nagisa. “If you don’t mind me asking, how is your relationship with Ryuugazaki-san?” He felt his face heat up from asking such an intrusive question.

Nagisa’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Good?” he responded curiously. “I mean, we just kind of do our own thing.”

He relaxed, relieved that Nagisa didn’t seem offended by the sudden question on his personal life. Aiichirou breathed in deeply. “Well, what I mean is… how are your more, um… private matters?” He averted his eyes abashedly.

“Oooh,” the blond said knowingly. “You mean like kissing and se—”

Aiichirou turned red and shushed him. “Nagisa-san, not so loudly!”

“Why? What’s the matter? It’s not like I’m embarrassed about it. Actually, Rei-chan’s always like, ‘Nagisa-kun, you shouldn’t make others feel uncomfortable by discussing our relationship so openly. It’s rude and disrespectful, not to mention gossipy!’ so I only talk about it when others ask, but anyway.”

“I think Ryuugazaki-san might have a point,” he smiled helplessly. “But that aside, I was wondering if you might have had some issues with intimacy or matters like that…?” His voice became increasingly smaller until it was almost impossible to hear him.

Nagisa frowned deeply. “Ai-chan, is Rin-chan ignoring you?”

“No, it’s not that! It’s just that… he seems to avoid being intimate with me.”

The blond continued frowning. “Why do you say that?”

“When we’re together, he always stops before—” Aiichirou paused and swallowed embarrassedly, “Um, before anything happens.”

“Maybe he just doesn’t like being touchy-feely in public. Rei-chan’s that way too. He’s too shy do stuff like kiss when other people’re around.”

“I understand that! I wouldn’t want to do those things in public either! But even when it’s just the two of us in private….” Aiichirou bit his lower lip and fiddled with his goggles. “I’m really happy that we’re together and it’s not like I’m _dissatisfied_ with how things are, but I thought that doing stuff like that was normal with couples. This is my first relationship, and I don’t know how things should work, so I thought I’d ask you for help.”

Nagisa didn’t speak for a moment. “To be honest, Rei-chan and I are kinda in our first relationship too, so we don’t know what we’re doing most of the time either,” he smiled. “But it sounds like Rin-chan’s just too shy to go further. Maybe you should try talking to him? Like Rei-chan always says, ‘Communication is vital to a healthy and happy relationship! Without it, the very foundation of our affections would crumble!’”

The silver-haired boy looked at Nagisa in awe. Despite how silly he acted, Nagisa was surprisingly mature and thoughtful. A feeling of gratitude swelled in him.

Nagisa was still talking while Aiichirou was lost in his thoughts. “But you gotta make sure you’re clear. Like this one time I told Rei-chan I wanted to ‘try something new,’ and bought me banana milk for lunch instead of strawberry. I mean, it was super tasty, but what I meant was that I wanted him to blindfold me in bed and get _really_ rough—”

Aiichirou’s face burned as he tried desperately to get Nagisa to stop. “Nagisa-san! Please!”

The blond laughed and put his goggles and cap on. “Don’t worry so much, Ai-chan! Things’ll be alright. Just talk it out with Rin-chan!”

Cold pool water sloshed up against him when Nagisa dove into the pool and swam away.

 

* * *

 

Even after chatting with Nagisa, Aiichirou decided that things were easier said than done. No matter how he looked at it, it was awkward and embarrassing to have to talk to Rin about wanting to get more intimate.

Aiichirou sighed and sullenly tapped his pencil on his worksheet. While mulling over his thoughts, the door to their room opened and Rin walked in.

He straightened up. “Welcome back, Rin-senpai!”

“I’m back,” the redhead greeted. “Still doing homework?”

“Yes! This is the last assignment, so I’ll be going to sleep after I finish.”

Rin paused and shifted his weight on his feet. “Is it English?”

Aiichirou nodded.

“You need help?”

He beamed at the taller boy. “Yes, please!”

Rin dragged his chair over. “What’s this? Present, present, and past participles? What a pain…” he mumbled under his breath. “I haven’t done these in a while. Let me see your book.”

Aiichirou pushed his textbook over. Despite knowing that he should be focusing on his homework, he ended up watching his boyfriend instead. He traced the shape of Rin’s profile, admiring how handsome he was.

“Alright,” Rin said after he was done skimming. “You just have to fill in the blanks, right? So why don’t we start with this one.” He looked up, and Aiichirou was lost in his gaze for a second. “Hey, snap out of it.”

“Ah,” he said, realizing that he was staring. “Sorry.”

“What’s up?”

He smiled and shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Rin snorted in disbelief but didn’t pursue the topic further. He kissed Aiichirou on the lips. “C’mon. Focus.”

The silver-haired boy wasn’t sure what part of that was supposed to help him concentrate, but he still mustered up some conviction and nodded firmly.

Halfway through the worksheet, Aiichirou got distracted and purposefully nudged their legs together. Rin paused mid-sentence and glanced at him with a raised brow. Aiichirou leaned up for another kiss.

Rin responded quickly and moved his mouth softly against Aiichirou’s. Not until he shyly licked Rin did the redhead start deepening the kiss. Every time Rin took his lower lip between his teeth, a spike of adrenaline shot through him.

He let out a tiny whimper and squeezed Rin’s knee. Goaded by the shorter boy’s enthusiasm, the taller boy pushed his tongue in deeper. Their breathing became heavier as Rin got rougher with his ministrations.

Suddenly, Rin was running his fingers through his hair urgently. Aiichirou’s heart rate sped up as excitement pricked his skin, and he swallowed eagerly. Just when he thought things would finally get more heated, the redhead drew away.

Rin’s pupils were wide and his lips swollen and wet. He looked like he was moments away from dragging them both to the bed and stripping Aiichirou naked. He leaned in for a chaste kiss and brushed the shorter boy’s bangs out of his eyes.

“C’mon,” he said breathlessly, putting their foreheads together. “Let’s finish this before it gets too late. I don’t want you to be a zombie tomorrow.”

The silver-haired boy let out a long, shaky breath. “Okay.” He tried not to look too disappointed.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rin asked, his voice low.

“It’s nothing,” he said, shaking his head. Aiichirou went back to his homework without another word.

 

* * *

 

They were kissing again, but when Aiichirou chased after Rin’s lips and the redhead placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him, the silver-haired boy couldn’t help the look of hurt that crossed his face. Immediately, the soft, hazy expression on Rin disappeared.

“Ai, what’s wrong?”

He was about to brush it off like he had been for the past week, but Rin looked so genuinely concerned. It seemed so easy when Nagisa suggested that Aiichirou talk to Rin about the whole ordeal, but whenever he found himself wanting to breach the topic, he got cold feet.

He worried about whether he would seem too needy, or if Rin would get annoyed. He feared that if he asked to take things further, it would strain their relationship. Aiichirou never thought that being with someone would cause so many anxieties to rise up in him.

Rin shifted, making Aiichirou have to readjust himself on the redhead’s lap. “Hey, look at me. What’s the matter?” he asked again.

“Do you dislike me?” Aiichirou asked with a voice which crumbled like ashen charcoal.

Rin’s reaction was instantaneous. “What!” he exploded, his eyebrows shooting up. “What made you think something like that?” His face was wrought with worry.

“I just—” he stammered uncertainly. “It’s like you always avoid being intimate with me. Every time we kiss, you stop before anything happens. And you’ve never really t-touched me,” he swallowed. “It’s as if you don’t want to go any further with me. I feel like maybe I’m not good enough for you….”

“I—” Rin began, his voice hesitant and fragile. “Shit, fuck…” he muttered under his breath, his eyebrows pinching together angrily. “God, Ai, no, that’s not it at all!” He grabbed Aiichirou’s hands and held them tightly. “I’m so sorry that I made you think that, because you turn me on so fucking much. It’s all I can do to hold back most of the times!”

“Then why do you always run away?”

“Because I’m afraid I’ll scare you by moving things too fast,” he admitted, his gaze not quite meeting up with Aiichirou’s. Rin’s cheeks were bright red.

Aiichirou was stunned to silence.

“I know this is your first relationship, so I didn’t want to rush things. I didn’t want to make you feel as if I was only after your body or whatever. Especially since I was such an asshole to you and everyone during the past year,” Rin said quietly.

Aiichirou’s heartbeat quickened as happiness swelled in him. He squeezed Rin’s hands back dazedly. When Rin leaned in and kissed him, he closed his eyes and held his breath. All this time, he was so worried, but Rin had only been looking out for him.

Rin’s low, husky voice brushed over his wet lips. “You don’t even want to know half the things I want to do to you when we kiss.”

He shivered and swallowed in giddy nervousness. “M-Maybe I do,” he replied, slightly taken back by his own boldness.

When they came together, it was Aiichirou who pushed his tongue into Rin’s mouth and sucked. The taller boy hit his head against the wall behind him and let his boyfriend ravage him. A natural break pulled them apart, and Rin asked, “You sure about this? We don’t have to do it _right now_ or anything.”

“I want to,” Aiichirou said, his chest heaving.

Rin’s thumbs rubbed across his hands as their kissing deepened. Heat prickled beneath Aiichirou’s skin, and desire burned low in his stomach. Slowly, the redhead moved so that their hips were pressed together.

Aiichirou was aware of how carefully Rin was watching him to make sure that he was alright, but all he could focus on was how excited he was getting and how safe he felt. Shyly, he tried rolling his hips to rub their hardening cocks together. Thick pleasure sparked in him. The redhead breathed in deeply and moaned. This encouraged him to be bolder and rut against Rin harder.

Soon, Rin was thrusting upward too. They continued to grind and kiss until Aiichirou moved his hand to Rin’s stomach.

“Rin… senpai…” he breathed out. His eyes darted down and licked his lips. When he started to duck his head between the redhead’s legs, Rin caught his shoulder.

“Wait, Ai, you don’t have to—”

“I want to,” he said again, swallowing nervously.

Through the haze of his arousal, Rin still looked worried. “You sure?” He nodded, and Rin let out a long breath.

With shaking hands, the shorter boy pulled Rin out of his pants and boxers. It wasn’t as if Aiichirou had never seen Rin naked before, but sitting so close to him and having his cock in his hand was something else.

Rin was hard and heavy in his palm, and the tip of his thick length was slippery with precum. Aiichirou experimentally took the head into his mouth and ran the flat of his tongue over it. The clear slickness was bitter, but he didn’t mind.

“Tch!” Rin’s fingers twisted into the bed sheets beneath him, and his stomach muscles tightened.

Aiichirou let saliva collect in his mouth as he relaxed his jaw and went lower. His boyfriend was too big for him to get more than two or three inches into his mouth, but Rin didn’t seem to mind. Aiichirou stroked and rubbed the rest of the length that he couldn’t swallow.

“Ai…” the redhead shakily called out as he brushed his straight bangs from his face.

He looked up and pulled off. “Does it feel good, Senpai?”

Hoarsely, Rin laughed. “You don’t know the half of it.” He shivered and moaned when Aiichirou smiled proudly and went back down on him.

The silver-haired boy was eager, and knowing that he was pleasuring him was turning him on as well. He alternated between sucking and licking to see what kinds of reactions he could draw from Rin. His boyfriend pulled on his hair when he began teasing the slit of Rin’s cock with his tongue.

“A-Aah, shit! Ai, I’ll cum if you keep doing that,” he said raggedly.

Immediately, the silver-haired boy began moving faster. He took as much as he could of Rin into his mouth to suck on and quickened his hand as well. Aiichirou wanted Rin to cum. He wanted him to shake and moan and fill his mouth with his pleasure.

He bobbed a few more times, and then Rin was groaning and spilling onto his tongue. Aiichirou let him claw at his scalp as he swallowed everything that shot into his mouth. The guttural moans and the wispy versions of his name that came from the redhead made his body burn with desire.

Finally, Rin finished, and Aiichirou pulled away. He cleared his throat. “Was that okay?”

With a laugh and a growl, Rin hauled the shorter boy into his lap. He kissed him. “That was hot as fuck, Ai,” the redhead grinned.

Aiichirou wanted to kiss Rin again, but he wasn’t sure whether his boyfriend would be okay with using tongue with him, especially right after he sucked him off. His troubles disappeared when Rin deep-kissed him greedily.

His head spun as he was devoured by the redhead, and he felt warm hands on his hips.

“May I touch you?” Rin asked softly, carefully.

His cheeks flushed. He nodded and hugged Rin’s broad shoulders. Rin pressed his palm against Aiichirou’s cock, making him gasp and buck forward. Hastily, he pulled Aiichirou out.

“You got so hard just from sucking me off,” Rin breathed against his neck as he nipped and licked his skin.

It felt weird to have someone else touching him, but knowing that it was Rin excited him further. Rin’s hand was big and rough. His fingers curled firmly around his length and started pumping, sending shivers up his spine. His other hand squeezed his ass hard.

He let out an involuntary moan when Rin rubbed the thick head of his cock with his thumb and spread the precum there. Mortified, Aiichirou drew himself closer to his boyfriend and tried to hide his face.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed,” Rin reassured him gently. “You sound so sexy when you moan.”

Aiichirou’s cock twitched when Rin twisted his wrist and jerked up sharply. Another dribble of precum came out. He shivered when the redhead huskily asked him, “Does it feel good?”

Still too embarrassed to moan aloud, he merely whispered back, “Yes,” and whimpered.

Rin was driving him crazy. The friction was good on his cock, and the fingers which kneaded and pinched his ass made him feel even headier. Soon, sloppy, wet noises were coming from between his legs, and he was shamelessly thrusting into Rin’s tight grip. Everything was slick and hot, and it felt a million times better than jerking himself off. The heavy musk of cum and sweat filled his nose and mouth.

“Rin… sen-pai! I’m—” he cried out, tiny whines slipping between his broken words. He couldn’t bring himself to say more.

The redhead moved his hand faster. “It’s alright. Cum for me, Ai,” he commanded tightly.

Aiichirou let out a choked noise, and pleasure hit him hard. His cock twitched in Rin’s hand and coated his shirt with cum. He shivered and moaned while the redhead continued to milk him dry. It felt amazing to have someone get him off. Not until he couldn’t cum any more did Rin stop stroking him. He kissed him on the jaw and pulled away to face the shorter boy.

“You okay?” Rin asked.

He smiled dazedly and kissed him. “Very okay,” Aiichirou responded.

They kissed a few more times before Rin pulled off his shirt, wiped his hand on it, and tossed it off the bed. Together, they shuffled around until they were lying on the mattress, and Rin spooned him. Aiichirou snuggled closer and happily rested his head on Rin’s arm.

“You’re perfect, Ai,” Rin whispered into the crown of his head and squeezed him.

Aiichirou made sleepy, agreeing noises, feeling warm and protected. He smiled as he thought about how loved he was and drifted off into a deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
